DBZTMNT
by ToughSunshine32
Summary: When Tamata promises to help a certain fugitiod escape Federation Troops, she has no idea what she's setting herself up for. She finds herself mixed up with four giant terripan creatures who agree to help her and the fugitoid, in hopes of getting home to their master. I do have to decide on a title for this story. I'm open to suggestions if anybody has any. It'd be apprciated. :)


"Tamata! Get back here!"

Tamata let out groan and sulked back over to where Nappa was, "Come on Nappa! Loosen up a bit, you said we were taking break."

"Yes, but you have to behave yourself. We don't need you running around causing trouble," Her mentor scolded.

"I'm a Saiyan. I'm supposed to cause trouble on unsuspecting planets," Tamata grinned.

"You did enough of that on the last planet little Saiyan," Nappa chuckled. "For now, we should just lay back and get away from some mayhem for a while. Plus, Frieza really doesn't need to know we stopped here."

"Fine, I'll behave. Just let me go off on my own for a while. I promise I'll try to keep a low profile. Please?" Tamata begged.

Nappa thought for a moment, and when he saw the look Tamata was giving him, he finally nodded, "Alright. Just wait a second."

He went inside the ship, and came back a few moments later with a hooded cape, and he handed it to Tamata, "Put it on. It will help keep yourself unnoticed."

"I would… but I'm already wearing an awesome looking cape," Tamata smiled slyly waved the cape she was wearing in front of her, then flicked it behind her like her grandfather usually did.

"I know, but this cape is so much better," Nappa coaxed her. "It has a hood. Really cool."

"I'm not 8 anymore. That's not going to wo-" Tamata saw the look Nappa gave her. "Ugh, fine."

She pulled off the cape she was wearing and handed it to Nappa, then wrapped herself in the one with the hood.

"There, you look good!" Nappa said with honesty.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamata turned around, pulling the hood over her head and began to run towards the city as fast as she could. "Be back in a few hours!"

Tamata entered the city a few minutes later. Nobody seemed to really notice her, due to her height. That didn't really matter to her. She was glad to be away from Nappa for a change.

She walked through the streets of the large city for awhile, not knowing how much time had passed before she decided to be a bit daring and cut through the alley ways. Then she began to get bored of the of the ground, and decided to fly up, unnoticed, to the roof of a building, where she could get a better look of the city. Tamata contentedly watched the sky begin to get a bit dark, and she decided she should go back before Nappa decided to come looking for her. She stood up, but when she did she could hear running footsteps in the alley next to the building she was on. She carefully peered over the side of the building into the alley and spotted a robot, who seemed to be running from something. That was when she noticed a group of men in uniform, Federation Troops by the look of it, not to far behind the robot. Tamata was curious as to why the robot was running from them, and knowing that she probably wouldn't get much information out of the men down there, she decided to go for the robot.

Tamata began to run in the direction the robot was going along the rooftops of the buildings and jumped from one of the buildings into the next alleyway. She opened a door to one of the buildings and walked just inside the doorway, where no one coming from the outside would notice her right away. Just like she hoped, the robot turned into the alleyway she was in, and the moment he was close enough, she grabbed him and yanked him inside the doorway. The robot let out a call of surprise and Tamata shushed him abruptly as the door closed. She could hear as the group of Federation Troops ran past the door to the room she and the robot were in, apparently unaware of the robot's new hiding place.

As soon as things quieted down the robot began to thank Tamata profusely, "Thank you, thank you so much dear. You have no idea how much help you've been just now. I thought they would have me for sure."

"Well, I couldn't just sit back and watch them take you like that now could I?" Tamata said, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, knowing she could have cared less.

"I'm glad. If they had gotten their hands on me bad things would be sure to follow," The robot said. "Oh, by the way I am Professor Honeycutt."

"Oh… well I'm… Tamata," Tamata said, feeling no reason to lie to the unsuspecting robot.

"Tamata… that's pretty name. It sounds familiar too," Honeycutt thought for a moment. "It must be a Saiyan name."

"How did you know?" Tamata asked, surprised.

"Partly because I once studied the Saiyan language as a child. Also, I noticed that furry belt you're wearing is actually a tail," Honeycutt pointed to Tamata's waist, where her tail was wrapped safely. "And you're wearing the royal Saiyan emblem on your pants leg, which means you're of royal Saiyan blood."

"Heh, wow, you have got to be one of the most observant robots I have ever met," Tamata said, a little impressed with Honeycutt's comments. Then she shrugged, "Yeah, you got me. I'm a royal Saiyan. Princess infact."

"Oh my, forgive me, I had no idea I was in such a presence like yours," Honeycutt bowed a little.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," Tamata waved him off and smiled. "Now tell me, what were those troops doing chasing you? I didn't just help a wanted criminal did I?"

"Wanted? Yes. A criminal? No," Honeycutt seemed to sigh. "I really didn't do anything. I'm just wanted for my mind and what it posses."

"What does it posses?"

"It's a long story, and I do not want to bore you," Honeycutt told her.

"Don't worry, I won't get bored," Tamata encouraged him.

"Well… alright…" Honeycutt then proceed to tell Tamata all about how he was once human, and how General Blank, the leader of the Federation army, wanted him now that he was a robot to extract information from him about how to build a teleportal device, that could teleport anyone and anything to any part of the universe. He explained how Blank wanted it only for the purpose of destroying, and that Honeycutt refused to build it for that reason.

"So his troops have been chasing me all through the city, and that's when I ran into you my dear," Honeycutt finished.

"Wow, you poor guy," Tamata began to feel bad for the poor robot. She thought for a moment, "I want to help you."

"I don't see how you could. I mean… I might be able to stay here for a while, and it would be nice to have some company, but you're a Saiyan princess. Someone is bound to notice you're missing eventually, and I don't want your good name to be sullied by helping me," Honeycutt protested.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Tamata grinned.

"By all means, do share," Honeycutt urged.

"Alright so I didn't come here alone. My mentor and a few soldiers came here with me on a ship after we finished a mission. All we have to do, is sneak you onto my ship, and we can just fly on back to Planet Vegeta unnoticed, where you'll be able to live the rest of your metallic life with me and the rest of the Saiyans that live in the palace," Tamata grinned.

"I don't know… Are you sure none of your people would want to extract the valuable information I have hidden in my mind?" Honeycutt seemed uncertain.

"I am positive. Saiyans love making new enemies, but we're not going to try to defeat them only using something that could do the work for us. Where's the fun in that?" Tamata exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It seems like a good idea, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend the rest of my life on a planet with a bunch of… no offense… rowdy people."

"Hey, we might be a bit rowdy at times but we know how take care of our long term guests," Tamata grinned. "Trust me. If you agree and this plan works, I'll make sure you're taken care of. I mean… you're a robot, I doubt the King would really mind."

Honeycutt was silent for a moment, Well… alright… as long as this won't get you in trouble."

Tamata grinned, "Don't worry. If it does, it'll be for a friend."

Honeycutt seemed touch, "Well thank you, Tamata."

Tamata put out her hand for Honeycutt to shake, "No problem."

Honeycutt shook Tamata's hand with his robotic one, "So how are we going to do this?"

Tamata opened the door ever so much and glanced out, "We'll sneak through the city, avoiding any Federation Troops until we get to my ship. It's on the outskirts of town, so it might be a little tricky, but I think we can manage it."

Honeycutt nodded, "Alright. That sounds like a plan."

"Good, now you have to listen to me okay. Do what I say. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you Professor," Tamata promised as she opened the door wider. "Come on the coast is clear."

They both sneaked out, snaking through the alleyways towards the direction of Tamata's ship. They sky was turning a dark red, and Tamata was eager to make this quick. Everything seemed to be going fine until they had their first encounter with Federation Troops. They had both attempted to hide by Tamata picking up Honeycutt and flying under a tarp where the troops wouldn't be able to take notice of them, but Honeycutt had slip out of Tamata's grasp at the last moment, bringing attention to both of them as Honeycutt crashed into some garbage cans.

"Oh great…" Tamata jumped down and grabbed Honeycutt's arm, and they both began to run through the alleyways with the troops close behind.

"Oh dear, what do you suppose we do?" Honeycutt asked with a panicked voice.

"We run until we can lose them, then we'll try to get back to the ship more quietly," Tamata exclaimed, knowing she couldn't fly away, as that would bring more attention to them.

They continued running, but in a few more minutes, they had run into a dead end. With no where to go, Tamata turned around, prepared to fight the Federation Troops. She pulled the hood lower over her head, making sure it was secured, then got into a battle stance. Before she could charge in though, a flash of bright blue light that temporarily blinded her seemed to shoot down from the sky right in between herself and Honeycutt, and the Troops.

When she opened her eyes four green people wearing bright colored bandanas stood right in front of her. She was filled with surprised, guessing the light had something to do with their appearance.

"Uah, that was unpleasant…" Mikey shuddered.

The Federation Troops seemed to be just a surprised as Tamata when the one that appeared to be the leader exclaimed, "Take cover! This fugitoid's got some sort of secret weapon!"

"N-no… I don't…" Honeycutt said in fear as he back into the wall behind Tamata, then dove under a blanket lying on the ground.

"Stay close Professor…" Tamata told him, stepping in front of him under the covers and backing up a bit as well.

"Ugh… I feel like I've been turned inside out then back again," Raph said as he cracked his neck.

"What happened? That light… The strange lab… Those weird robot aliens… Where'd they go?" Mikey asked.

"You mean… where'd we go?" Leo looked around, his eyes momentarily landing on what appeared to be a child in a hood.

"Some place I don't think we're supposed to be…" Don said. They turned around towards the Federation Troops as they lock their blasters in their direction, and Tamata got ready to defend herself and Honeycutt once again.

"The natives don't look to friendly…" Mikey muttered to Leo.

"I think our best defense… might be…" Leo began.

"Some serious butt kicking ninja action!" Raph said as he pulled out his sai.

As if on cue, all of the Turtles grabbed their weapons and leapt into the air as they charged into battle.

Tamata spun around and pulled the covers off of Honeycutt quickly, "Come on Professor. Now's our chance to go."

Honeycutt stood up, and they both went over to a wall that seemed to be sealed off with some planking, and they easily pulled it away to get through. They ran through, but Honeycutt stopped and glanced back towards the Turtles.

"Come on Honeycutt, let's go!" Tamata urged him.

"I know… but we can just leave those little fellows. They did help us," Honeycutt said uncertainly.

Tamata paused for a moment, worried about what this would mean, but she sighed, her conscience getting the better of her Saiyan instincts, "Fine… she ran back over to the Professor and leaned back into the alleyway where the turtles were fighting. They had just appeared to have knocked the remaining troops out, but more were coming. A bunch more.

"Hey! Um… you! Terrapin guys! Over here!" Tamata called to them. They turned to see her waving to come over to her. "Come on, or we'll leave you!"

As the newly arrived Federation Troops began to fire at them, the turtles began to run towards Tamata and Honeycutt, dodging the Troops' fire with much skill. They all somersaulted into the alley, Mikey landing on his butt instead of his feet. Tamata and Honeycutt had already made it to the stairs leading out of the alley.

"Get off your butt and let's go! The Federation Troops aren't going to stop chasing us so quickly!" Tamata exclaimed as she urged them on. The Turtles began to run after Honeycutt and Tamata, following close behind them as they tried to escape the Federation Troops. They ran up the steps to the top of the building, where there was nowhere else to run.

"Great!" Tamata growled sarcastically. "This is just perfect!"

"Here comes the unwelcome wagon…" Mikey said as he turned to see the Troops running up the stairs behind them.

"Quick! Into that truck!" Leo called as he pointed to a garbage truck coming down the street below the building.

"What?!" Tamata exclaimed.

"No! I hate heights!" Honeycutt exclaimed.

"How do you feel about laser guns?" Leo asked him. The four turtles leapt down below, and the landed into the truck looking unharmed.

Tamata and Honeycutt glanced at each other quickly before running along the roof of the building to catch the truck.

"I DON'T LIKE THIIIIIIIS!" Honeycutt exclaimed as he jumped off the edge of the roof towards the truck with Tamata following close behind. She grabbed Honeycutt, and allowed herself to fly down quickly into the truck, letting gravity take over once again so they tumbled into back of the truck, right into the Turtles so they all ended up in one big pile. Tamata pushed Mikey off her, then quickly climbed off of Leo and sat back in the truck. Pulling her hood back on quickly.

"Where are we?" Leo asked as they all peered over the side of the truck.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan…" Raph muttered.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth," Don said, awestruck.

The truck stopped and Tamata stood up and jumped out of the truck, landing on her feet without much trouble. Everyone else climbed out.

"Earth? Is that where you're from?" Honeycutt said thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"I don't think it's even in this galaxy," Tamata said as she look around.

"Where are we?!" Raph exclaimed angrily at Tamata.

Tamata glared at him and pushed him away, "Calm down, Mr. Hothead. You're on the planet Dahoonib."

"In the Soodiom system. Federation territory, to be exact," Honeycutt added.

"A different galaxy?" Don said.

"Master Splinter is so far away… so helpless… We have to help Master Splinter," Leo said worriedly.

Raph sighed, "We'll find a way Leo."

"We don't even know how got zapped here in the first place," Don said.

"That question has been vexing me. How did you materialize like that?" Honeycutt asked them.

Tamata glanced behind her, her eyes growing wide when she saw a whole army of Federation Troops.

"Why don't we get to know each other later?" Tamata interrupted them pointing to the army. "We have to go."

"Ugh, more of those bozos," Raph grumbled as he got out his sai.

"Don't look now, but those bozos brought a tank!" Don exclaimed.

"How come bad guys get to have all the great toys?" Mikey whined.

Tamata sighed, she had hoped getting the Professor to her ship wouldn't be so hard, but it looked like things were about to get worse.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_


End file.
